My Stalker
by jonasfangirling
Summary: Ally gasped. She knew who he was; his face is the same as a boy who used to go to her school. Who nearly strangled to death her old boyfriend, Dallas. The same boy who got kicked out of school because of it and sent to JUVY last year. This boy's name has been buzzing around her head for all this time. And he is… Some characters OOC
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Hello! After a year of discovering this beautiful website, I have decided to publish my very own fanfiction! *applause* *bows* *blows kisses* thank you, thank you. ;) I decided to do this… different take on Austin & Ally because…. Well because I can! Numerous composition books that have been filled with a bunch of different stories that I have never been able to finish. Well not this time! This time, I WILL CONQUER! *raises fist***

**And now…. WE BEGIN!**

**FYI, I do not own Austin & Ally **

******^.^******

The doors of Sonic Boom have remained open all day, beckoning the citizens of Miami to enter. However, it seems as though everyone has already left early for Labor Day weekend. The store's only worker thought about this with dismay. While aimlessly tapping her pencil on the countertop, she was contemplating whether or not to just close up early and call her friend, Trish for a sleepover.

She had nearly dialed her energetic Latino friend when the distinct ring of the store's doors interrupted her. But yet, she plastered a smile on her face and straightened her name tag that read 'Ally'.

"Welcome to Sonic Boom, let me know if I can be of any assistance." Said Ally in her most cheerful voice she could muster at this hour.

The customer, whose face was shrouded by the hood of his black jacket, merely nodded and continued to examine the guitar displays and bongos.

After keeping an eye on the suspicious character for nearly ten minutes, Ally decided to surrender her thoughts to the confinements of her journal/diary/songbook. She pulled out the leather bond book from underneath the counter and opened to a fresh page. From the white, porcelain mug besides the register, she produced a blue pen and began lazily writing lyrics to a song she was working on. Unfortunately though, that song would never be heard due to her horrible stage fright that has controlled her life for the past three years.

Ally yawned and put away her book when her eyes began to glaze over. Absent mindedly, she checked her phone for any texts and realized it was already past closing time. She looked up from the screen of her Smartphone and suppressed a scream.

The hooded figure from before was still in the store and clutching a pair of drumsticks in one hand while anxiously tapping the counter top with the other.

"I'm so sorry Sir; I didn't know you were ready to check out." She sheepishly held out her hand for his idem.

He merely nodded in forgiveness and handed over the sticks and watched her scan and place them in a bag. "Did you find everything to your liking Sir?" asks Ally politely.

He didn't respond, and just gave her the $12.50 for the drumsticks.

Ally accepted the money and opened the cash register and placed the change inside. But before she could close it again, she saw something swing towards her in her peripheral. She only just barely had time to duck before a baseball bat whipped at the air her head had once been in. She closed the cash register drawer and scrambled out from behind the counter.

The black hooded figure then clutched the bat even tighter and growled at her furiously, and lunged towards her. Ally only had enough time to cover her head before the assaulter tacked her to the ground.

She screamed and thrashed about the floor, trying to wrestle out of the tight grasp he had on her.

"Shut up Dawson!" grunted Ally's attacker.

She immediately recognized his voice, but couldn't match it to a name. So she continued to cry out for help until he slapped her across the face, silencing her to whimpering. Then he got to work attaching something to her belt. Now momentarily distracted, Ally then took the opportunity to knee him in the groin, making him release her pants. He fell down next to her and groaned miserably while Ally quickly crawled across the floor to behind the counter where her phone lay patiently next to the cash register.

She got shakily to her feet and had just brushed her fingertips across the cool surface of her Smartphone when something tugged her backwards. She had nearly fallen over again, but yet still managed to stay on her feet and spun around in time to see a thin, plastic cord, expertly knotted to her belt loop. And on the other end of it was the masked villain himself, who had also knotted it to his jeans.

The man also began to stir. He sat up slowly, but in the process, unintentionally caused the hood to slip off his head. Now exposing a head of blonde hair and two, beautiful, chocolate brown eyes.

Ally gasped. She knew who he was; his face is the same as a boy who used to go to her school. Who nearly strangled to death her old boyfriend, Dallas. The same boy who got kicked out of school because of it and sent to JUVY last year. This boy's name has been buzzing around her head for all this time. And he is…

"Austin Moon?"

**YAYYY My first cliff hanger! c: What did you guys think? Not long enough? yeah i know *sigh* hopefully i can change that by my next chapter! **

**Until next time!**

**~jonasfangirling**


	2. Chapter 2

***AUTHORS NOTE***

**Hey guys, so thank you sooooooo much for the amazing reviews. It made me tear up to know that people are actually reading my story. *sniffle* Oh, and I plan on trying to update as soon as possible, like, every week maybe? But, SOLs are starting and I have a Spanish finale too... Ugh. **

**PS. And one more thing, I do take suggestions. But I don't know if I'll use them or not. But if I do, I'll be sure to thank you in the AN. **

***^.^***

Austin's eyes found Ally and they seemed to fill with hope before clouding over again. "Well done Dawson, I didn't think you'd remember me after all this time."

"What are you doing here Moon?" demanded Ally while clenching and unclenching her fists.

"Well," he stood up and tugged on the cord still attached to her jeans, making Ally stumble towards him, "I came back for something that belonged to me in the first place."

Ally tried planting her feet to resist Austin's strong pull, but her muscles were no match to the large biceps he had obtained in the past two years. In ten seconds flat, he had her so close she could smell his cologne. However, beneath the fragrance was an undertone of a sickly, sweet and bitter stench.

He had been drinking.

So her chances of talking sense into him were zero. " What do you want from me?" Whispered Ally, frightened.

Austin smiled down at her, evilly, "You'll find out soon enough." He reached out towards her and tried to make a grab for her forearm, but she slapped him across his face. Although, that only seemed to anger him more. With fire in his eyes, he looked back up at Ally and saw her a few paces away, fiddling with her jeans. His anger melted away as he watched the brunette girl in amusement as she struggled with her belt buckle, her back facing him.

"Trying to escape now are we?"

Ally didn't reply as she was too concerned with trying to peel the tight denim of her legs. Unfortunately though, another tug on the cord had brought her toppling over backwards.

Austin laughed menacingly as he stood over the frightened teen, "It's been a long time eh Ally?"

She didn't respond, she _couldn't_ respond. Her throat felt tight and dry, if she were to speak, tears would spill out of her eyes.

He didn't seem to be bothered by her silence, "So, are you still dating that low-life Dallas?"

Ally scowled at him angrily to point out that he already knew what happened between her and her ex-boyfriend.

"Oh that's right, he dumped you, _big time_." Austin chuckled to himself as though he was proud of almost killing the love of her life.

In fact, this enraged Ally so much that she jumped to her feet and in one swift movement, used the heel of her boot to kick out his left knee.

He froze at the distinct sound of bones dislocating and crumbled to the floor. His face was a sickly white as he watched his victim use the scissors off the counter to cut the cord that bind them together.

Now free, Ally quickly snatched up her phone and song book from beside the cash register and bolted towards the store's front doors. But before she could grasp the handle, Austin's weak voice called out to her."If you tell anyone about what happened here tonight, I'll kill Dallas."

She paused at that and spun around angrily. "The cops would catch you before you could even try."

He smirked at her and slowly sat up, "I have people who owe me some favors. Believe me, he'll be long dead before the police even show up."

Ally's eyes narrowed as she said with defiance, "Austin you are many things, but you are _not_ a murderer."

His lips shaped into one of his famous quirky grins that he'd used to give her. Back before Austin took a turn for the worst. When they were still the best of friends "Oh _Allygator_, it seems as though you don't know me like you used to."

Emotions of sorrow and betrayal clouded her mind, as the past threatened arise from her darkest memories. And so, feeling tears prickle at her eyes, she shoved open the front doors and stumbled away with Austin's finale threats, echoing through the night behind her. "I will find you Ally Dawson! You will soon be mine!"

**Well?... what did ya think? Short? i know... ( ._.) *sigh* But hopefully the next chapter will be published faster to make up for the shortness of this one. Oh yeah, and suggestions would _really_ help. But i have a central idea as to what it's about. Maybe a flashback or two. I don't know, we'll see what happens when it comes to me.**

**Farewell.**** Until next time,**

** ~jonasfangirling 3**


	3. Chapter 3

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **

**Hey, so I finally got a brainstorm on what to put in this chapter, special thanks to Alena1221 (you rock ;D). So uh yeah, here it is. **

**PS I do not own Austin and Ally. :,(**

***^.^***

Ally had ran all the way home that night, never stopping just once to catch her breath or sooth her aching leg muscles. No pain could reach its way into her brain. All that had clouded her mind were Austin's finale, taunting words, _"I will find you Ally Dawson! You will soon be mine!"_ No matter how far, or how fast she ran, the words still caught up with her and made her heart beat even faster with fear coursing through her. She hadn't been this scared since- NO! She cant think about that night in a moment like this! But yet, here came the words that soon formed a chant that echoed through out her mind.

_"I will find you. I will find you. You will soon be mine! Ally Dawson, I WILL FIND YOU!" _

Her house! Ally's house was only a block away. Reassurance had somehow threaded its way into her heart. "I will make it this time!" said Ally to herself.

_"I will find you. I will find you. You will soon be mine! Ally Dawson, I WILL FIND YOU!"_

Only a few more feet! Ally grasped the door handle and fiddled with her keys. "Come on, come on, come on! Open will you!" the door gave and Ally had just enough time to close the oak door behind her before sinking to the ground as the chant continued. Only now, it was a deep booming coming from the deepest parts of her sub consciousness, beckoning her to remember again what she had tried so hard to forget.

_"I will find you. I WILL FIND YOU! I WILL FIND YOU!"_

Her eyes closed and the memory had resurfaced once again.

_"Ally Dawson. I have found you."_

The flashback had begun.

***^.^***

_Ally sat in one of the plush armchairs in her practice room, her legs hugged to her chest as she shook with fright. _Why had he done that to Dallas? What made Austin snap like that? _She heard the jingling of the bell on the front doors of Sonic Boom and curled into herself even more tightly. _Could that be him?

_"Oh hi Austin, she's in the practice room. Go on up." said her father, Lester, no doubt smiling because he hasn't found out what happened yet._

_With every sound of converse shoes, slapping against the surface of their metal staircase, Ally cringed more and more. Hoping that the lack of lights on would indicate that she was, in fact, not upstairs. But yet, there still came the jiggling of the locked door handle and Austin's kind, soothing voice, calling out to her, "Come on Alls, I know you're in there. I can explain. Please, just let me in."_

_Ally swallowed the dryness in her mouth. This is it, the time has come for her to stand up to him. No second chances this time. Feeling new courage overcome her fear, Ally stood up off the chair and strutted over to the door. Taking a deep breath, she unlocked the door and opened it wide. The blonde boy looked down at her, smiling as cheerfully as ever. His hair was swept over his dreamy eyes, practically already making her weak in the knees and ready to forgive and forget. But no, she knew she had to do this. Crossing her arms over her chest, she stepped aside and let him enter, closing the door behind him as he passed._

_Austin sat on the couch and patted the spot besides him, but Ally remained standing, glaring down at her once best friend. "Well then... I uh, like your dress. It's very, um... Pretty." He added a cheeky smile after that and tried to ease the anger she had towards him. But it was no use, he had blown it. Huffing in aggravation, he said, "Look this is really important and I think you should sit down first."_

_Ally rolled her eyes, but still crossed the room and sat across from him on the piano bench. Crossing her legs and keeping her death stare, never loosing eye contact with him. "Well, what is it.?"_

_He twiddled his thumbs at first, then rubbed his knees and tapped his foot. Ally knew these signs, he was nervous. "I'm sorry for getting mad at Dallas today. I hope you can forgive me." he looked up at her and gave her the biggest puppy dog eyes that once again, she was close to just throwing her arms around him and saying everything was perfectly okay._

_But it wasn't okay. Not in the least. "Austin, you nearly killed him for no apparent reason. You call that just getting mad?"_

_His eyebrows furrowed together in anger, "But I did have a reason! Dallas was going to-"_

_"I don't want to hear it Austin!" cried Ally, standing up, "You always make up lame excuses! And I always fall for them because I believe you! but I just...can't do this anymore." she let out a sigh and hung her head. "What you did Austin, was completely unforgivable. I'm sorry, but the cops are still looking for you. I'm going to have to ask you to leave."_

_There was silence, until Austin stood up and said, defiantly, "No."_

_Ally looked up at him, startled. "If you don't go, then I'll call them myself." _

_He advanced on her and roughly took hold of her forearm, bringing her close. " You. Wouldn't. Dare." His eyes were raging with fire and already, Ally could see she was too harsh on him. She had finally pushed him off the edge, and now, she will pay for it. _

_"I loved him. You knew that. But yet you still hated him." said Ally._

_"I hated him because he had you!" cried Austin. He paused as he watched his friends eyes widen."He had the only girl I ever wanted to be with. The only girl I can be myself around and know she'll except me for who I am." He brought her closer to his face and she stared at him in astonishment. _

_"I'm sorry Austin, but I don't-"_

_"Love me? Why? Is it because of Dallas? Because last I heard, he found you after the incident and broke up with you in front of the whole class."_

_Her bottom lip trembled with incoming tears, "You asshole. Just shut up!"_

_"What does he have that I don't?" he waited for a response, but the brunette was silent, much to his irritation. "Well? Answer me!" He push her away and she fell backwards over the piano bench, landing heavily on the floor. Austin gasped and ran to her side, "Ally, I didn't mean... Oh my gosh, your bleeding!"_

_Ally looked up at the door, seeing double as she watched the police suddenly barge into her practice room with Lester in tow. Then, she removed the phone in her cardigan front pocket and closed the call. It was on speaker phone with 911 the whole time._

_Austin looked down at her and saw what she had done. As they handcuffed his hands behind his back and dragged him away, he called out to Ally, "I will find you Ally Dawson. You will soon be mine!"_

_***^.^***_

Ally opened her eyes and sat up quickly, gasping for breath. Her clothes were clinging to her skin from perspiration and the bruise from Austin slapping her still throbbed. She rubbed her temples and glanced at the clock, 10:43 pm. Sighing, she steadily got to her feet and trudged into the shower.

She turned on the faucet and stripped out of her sweaty clothes before stepping into the tiled room. Even though she had the water practically burning her skin, Ally couldn't help but shiver. She hadn't had a blackout in over a year, when the incident was still fresh in her mind. But this time had felt so ... _real. _

After that night two years ago, she hadn't slept properly for a month until the day came to witness in court for Dallas. Even though he broke up with her, they had both agreed that Austin should be brought to justice. That day, as she sat in the witness booth and the attorney asked her to explain everything in detail about what he did to Dallas, she couldn't look Austin in the eye. But his heavy stare had weighed down on her the whole time. trying to guilt trip her into looking up, just once. Finally, the case had been closed and when they were leading Austin away, Ally had found the courage to look up. But she was only met with the back of his head as he exited out the doors. She hadn't seen him since.

Until now.

Wrapping herself in towel, Ally made the short trip to her bedroom across the hall and silently opened the door. Humming to herself, she turned on the light and gasped. The balcony doors were opened wide and a note was tapped on the railing, fluttering relentlessly in the incoming storm's wind. She cautiously approached it and stood outside in the cool air, giving her goosebumps on her exposed skin. She quickly read the note's scrawly handwriting that she immediately recognized as Austin's. And on that white sheet of paper were merely two words.

_FOUND YOU._

**Well?... c: yeah, i know it's somewhat confusing, i must have been high or something ;D (jk, say no to drugs and alcohol) But I'm not gonna say what Austin did to Dallas... yet. I will when i come up with it- I MEAN- feel like it... Also, i don't know if i should have him in high school with her, cause honestly, what kind of school let's an arrested boy, back into a public facility?!... Oh wait... my middle school did! HAHAHAHA ...true story though.**

**TA-TAH FAITHFUL READERS!**

**~jonasfangirling**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Actually, I don't feel like writing one. **

**Carry on c: (or, Keep calm and read on. get it? hahahah *Slaps knee* haha...heh... nevermind)**

It's been a week since Ally had found the note that Austin had left her on the balcony. And she hasn't heard or seen him, since. Although,sometimes, she'll be working in the mall or walking on the streets when she'd feel like someone was watching her. But, she'd turn around and nobody would be there. And even now, as she's eating at Mini's with Trish, she feels her hairs on the nape of her neck stand up and goose bumps on her skin. So of course, she turned and scoped out the place, looking for a head of blond hair. Praying to God that it was just her imagination.

"See, your doing it again!"

Ally was brought back by the sound of her latino friend's voice and slowly sat back into her seat. "Sorry, what were you talking about?"

Trish rolled her eyes, "First off, i want to know why you've been so paranoid this week. Sometimes, you'll go pale and look behind you like your afraid someones gonna attack you and-."

Ally raised her hand to silence her, "Trish, I'm fine. Really."

Trish raised her eyebrow, unconvinced. "You know you can tell me anything right?"

Ally forced a grin onto her face and smiled, "Of course! And _you _can tell _me_ anything. That's why were best friends."

Trish seemed to buy the change of subjects and started up again about how hot this new boy Elliot is and about how he winked at her in chemistry. However, all through out this one sided conversation, Ally tried to nod and laugh at the right times so her mind could wander off. Still trying to figure out what happened that night a week ago, when Trish said something that made her go crashing back down into reality.

"Can you believe they let Austin out of JUVY?! After what he did to you!" Trish looked down at her half eaten pizza with fire in her eyes. Ready to tear apart the next person who crossed her path. Which happened to be Dez as he sat down at their table.

"Hey girls." Ally smiled and waved back at their red-headed friend . "Hey, so what are you all doing tonight?" asked Dez.

Trish's eyes softened a tad as she lifted her head to respond, "Not much, but I'm thinking about marching down to the courthouse and demanding that Austin's sentence be extended, or at least until we graduate in two years."

Dez cringed at the mention of his best friend, "You know, I've been visiting him twice a month, and he really has gotten better. He hasn't changed all that much from the old Austin we know and love."

_That's what_ you _think,_ thought Ally to herself as she scowled.

Dez noticed this and patted her hand, "Ally, it's been two years, you need to forgive him. And, I'm sure he had a perfectly good reason for going off on Dallas."

"But he almost _killed_ him!" she cried.

He huffed at her in anger, "You know, you_ really_ need to stop saying that. Almost killing him would to be him shooting at him or stabbing him in the chest. What Austin did wasn't even that bad if you think about. He didn't even deserve the punishment he got. If it weren't for Dallas's rich parents, paying the jury-"

"Now you don't know if they did that." said Ally in defense.

"They could have! After all, they're both lawyers."

"That_ is_ true Ally," piped up Trish. "And i don't even know why your defending him. He broke up with you in front of everyone! People made fun of you for weeks and months and-"

"Gee, thanks Trish. I almost forgot about that." Ally crossed her arms over her chest.

"You know, every time i visited him, he always asked me if you were ever going to come in. And when i'd tell him you weren't, he'd want me to tell you how sorry he is." he gave her a pointed look."Every. Single. Time." Then, Dez looked around for people listening in before adding while whispering, "There's one more thing." he paused, "Austin may be coming back to school this year."

Trish slammed her hands down and started to cuss in Spanish while Ally just sat there in silence, her eyes wide with thoughts of torment he would bring her. Her stomach got queasy and she stood up quickly, knocking into the table and spilling their drinks. "I-I got to go to the bathroom." before Trish could even offer to go with her, Ally was dodging people in the crowd and clutching her stomach while her head swirled. She passed a darkened alley in between two stores and thought she saw a figure leaning against the wall, but thought nothing of it. There were plenty of hobos in Miami. Twenty steps later and she burst into the girl's restroom. Other people gave her odd looks, but then went back to touching up their make-up in the mirror. Ally ran into an open stall and leaned against the door, catching her breath and trying not to pass out.

_Austin may be going to school with me. He is going to be in the same building as me every day. And school is only a short two weeks away. How could this be happening to me? And why does Dez and Trish think i should forgive him? Oh yeah, because they still don't know what happened last Friday._ She hugged her arms and tried to stop the incoming panic attack that she felt coming on._ No, they wouldn't put me and Dallas in this situation. They wouldn't, would they?_ Ally sat up and stepped out of her stall and looked at her make-up in the mirror. The bruise from before was mostly faded, but she still kept it hidden with face powder so that Trish or her dad wouldn't be suspicious of anything. Speaking of Trish, if Ally didn't come out soon, she'd worry and come in after her.

Finding courage in herself, she lifted her chin high and tried not to look too upset by the situation and pushed her way out of the suddenly crowded bathroom. Ally took long strides back to their table and sat down again. "So Trish, tell Dez about that cutie Elliot."

Her eyes brightened with excitement as she explained in even more excruciatingly long details about her chemistry class with the new boy in school. Dez listened to every word of it, with jealousy clearly written on his face. Ally even laughed at some of the things her energetic friend said, but yet, still felt that nagging feeling inside that someone was watching her again.

***^.^***

Ally had walked home alone that night because Dez took Trish to see a movie with him. He had offered to take her too, but Ally still didn't feel all that well and said she'll pass. Also, she knows how much he likes Trish and let them have their alone time. The wind had picked up and made her skirt and jacket flail around and make her ankles cold. Five minutes later, she was shivering and already running to get back to her house. Then at last, her house appeared and she hurried into the warm house. "HELLLOOO?! DAD?" She walked into the kitchen and saw a note on the fridge.

**_Ally, I got a last minute call from my buddy Steve who says there'll be $25 guitars at a convention in Atlanta._**

**_Hold down the forts for me PUH-LEEAASSEE. Be back in five days (or so). _**

**_Love, Daddy _**

Ally rolled her eyes, yup, that's her dad alright, always choices cheap over quality. She grabbed a can of Root Beer from the fridge and walked upstairs. It may only be Friday, but she was determined to finish all her homework for the weekend. _What can i say? I'm a nerd deep down. _She used her shoulder to fully push open her bedroom door and closed it behind her. She didn't, however, look up right away and immediately went for her backpack besides her bed. Setting her can on the night stand she pulled out her homework folder. Ally then turned to face her desk and screamed, dropping and spilling her homework everywhere.

There was a person standing there in the doorway of her balcony. With his hood pulled over his head and wearing all black. Immediately, she recognized the disguise as what Austin wore last Friday, when he tried to kidnap her. Unfortunately though, she didn't have time to react before there was shuffling behind her and the lights went out. She screamed again, only this time, higher and with more fear. Several hands grabbed at her clothes and someone tried to force her shirt over head, but she punched in their direction and felt skin break beneath her fist. She continued to yell and scream, praying that someone would hear her through the open windows

Pretty soon after that, her top was completely off and another clutched her skirt, so she used the only self defense method she was taught by her father. She let her body become completely limp and fell to the floor like a dead weight. She pushed out of their legs and felt around for her bed, and when she did, she pushed herself under. Her bed was pushed to the corner of the room, so she cowered underneath, where the walls met.

"Where'd she go?" grunted one of the attackers.

"Turn on the light" said another and Ally heard foot steps leading to the switch.

She counted her blessings and waited for the lights to flood in and reveal her hiding place, but it never came. Instead, the door was slammed open and there was the sound of the air being whipped at with fists flying and bodies falling to the floor, moaning. It continued for several, nerve-racking minutes until several sets of footsteps, rushed out of her room and back down her stairs. Ally held her breath until the front door was shut and the engine to a vehicle revved up a block away.

The light was turned on, "They're gone now, you can come out." said her savior, but his voice sounded as though it was purposely being lowered to disguise himself. But Ally _did_ recognize it, or at least, she thought she did.

She whipped away the wetness at her eyes and realized she had been crying. Then, Ally awkwardly scooted herself out from under the bed and got to her feet. The boy who had saved her, however, was dressed in the same black attire, so she couldn't see his face. But he lifted his head enough to look up at her and she caught sight of his chin. "Here," he says while handing her a T-shirt from off her messy floor. "It's really quite distracting."

Ally blushed madly as she looked down at her attire, seeing that she forgot that she was only in a skirt and a sheer, black bra. "Erm, thank you." She shoved the shirt over her head and sat down on her bed. Austin had just tried to rape her, she was sure it was him. After all, he did say he had people that owed him favors when he threatened to kill Dallas. They could of been helping him. But who's her hero? She looked up, "Hey, what's your-" But he had already left, seemingly vanished in thin air without a trace. The only thing that hinted where he escaped off to were the open balcony doors, swinging in the wind. She groaned, rubbing her temples and laid back down onto her bed. "I really need to put locks on those doors."

**OOOOhhhhh O.o Was that Austin who attacked Ally? And who's this new hero in the story? Could it be Elliot perhaps? Dallas? So many possibilities, you never know what I'll do next. MWAHAHAHA :D Oh, speaking of Dallas, where is he? Even I don't know when he'll show up next. (Hint Hint, next chapter) Oh, and about ch 3's AN, There was a 7th grader who got arrested during PE for selling a kid's iPod and selling it to another guy, who sold it to another guy, who sold it on ebay... but hey, shit happens :/ and now he's back at school after being in JUVY for a couple days. Yeah ,my school be rich ghetto. hahaha nah, more like rich/middle class ghetto. There are some of those rich snobs that nobody likes. **

**But ANNYYWWAYYYS**

**less than three. **

**-jonasfangirling**


	5. Chapter 5

*****AUTHOR'S NOTE*****

**I am soooooooooo sorry it took two weeks to update. I just was distracted with finales and a band concert and... well school basically. Not to mention my internet crashing when I was almost done, deleting half my work. I was all like "GO TO HELL YOU EFFED UP COMUTER!" and was close to chucking it out the window... hey, I have anger issues, but \(''/)**** / eh, whatevea. :)**

**anyways... ENJOY!**

**PS I DO NOT OWN AUSTIN AND ALLY! Just the different (and OOC) personalities of Austin, Dallas, Ally etc.**

***^.^***

Marino High School.

A place where Ally had once felt excepted, secure, and most importantly, _safe. _She looked up at the three story, brick building that had served as a haven for her. But now that the principle had, in fact, excepted Austin back into their school. She no longer looked forward to entering through the double doors and being greeted by the familiar smell of antiseptic cleansers and the linoleum floors that reflected back up at her. Now, all she wanted to do was run away from this hell-hole of a place and take virtual high school instead. But that was too much money for the measly wages her father earned at Sonic Boom. No, she'll just have to suck it up and get through these last two years and avoid Austin as much as possible.

_You can do it Dawson. Just breath in... out... Good. Now stop being such a wussy and get to World History before Ms. Knight has a fit. _

_Shut up Ms. Pennsworth!_ Mentally yelled Ally to her annoying subconscious. She straightened her posture and took the finale steps into the dreary school. People were taking their time to get to home room and paid no attention to her. Some were kissing in front of the lockers or laughing with their cliques as they made laps around the hallways. _Why are they so calm? Do they not know who is arriving?_ Of course not. Only her, Trish and Dez know, maybe even Dallas. Speaking of which...

A boy with floppy, brown hair and a seemingly kind smile approached her, "Hey Ally, can we talk for a moment."

Afraid her voice would give out on her and stutter, she nodded a little too enthusiastically and instead made her hair flip into her face. _Okay, so i may still have a teeny, tiny crush on my ex-boyfriend._

_You are so pathetic, he humiliated you!_

_Shut up! I'm turning you off!_

"Right, so follow me." he took her wrist and lead her to a slightly less chaotic hallway and leaned against the wall while Ally stood in front of him, looking at him expectantly. "He's coming, today. Isn't he." asked Dallas.

Her face fell and she suddenly took interest in a loose string on her blue, wool cardigan that matched the colors of her mini skirt. But his stare continued to burn a hole through her until she cleared her throat and said,"Yes, he is supposed to come today." She looked up and saw Dallas glaring at a place to the left of her, and she couldn't help turn and follow the path of his stare. Leading straight to Dez who was slowly approaching with a chatty Trish behind him.

"I can't believe your still friends with that low life." muttered Dallas to Ally.

She looked back at him startled, "Why wouldn't i be?"

"He's friends with the enemy. Just don't believe anything he says, you cant trust him. Either of them. "

Before she could defend her friends, Dallas stalked off with a muttered, "Bye." and left her standing there with an appalled look on her face.

"There you are Ally! We been looking everywhere for you!" said Trish, then, seeing Dallas' retreating form, she looked at her friend, worried, "What did he say?"

Ally shrugged, "Nothing really. He was just wondering how I was." She didn't want to lie to her friend, but it was necessary.

Trish raised an eyebrow at her and glanced at Dez who was too occupied with his origami swan. "Look at what i made!" he showed his paper creation to the girls who both chuckled at his quirkiness. "I'm gonna name him Bartholomew!"

The bell then rang for kids to get to class and the three friends parted ways. Ally off to World History and Dez and Trish to Algebra ll.

Ally took her seat in the front of class and placed her materials on top of the desk. The tardy bell rang and half the class spilled in as fast as possible before the teacher could catch them. Of course, she always noticed, but didn't see a point on writing them all up, they'd just do it again the next day.

Ms. Knight stood in front of the class and began writing on the white board the objectives for the day. So, as expected, the class just went back to talking to their friends next to them and Ally took out her journal, writing her inner most thoughts that were mostly scrambled and hard to put into words. But soon, everyone froze when a knock came to the door. The teacher seized writing and kids stopped mid-sentence, but Ally was too concentrated on trying to get out all of her emotions onto paper, that she only barely heard the teacher say, "Welcome back."

Pretty soon, there was a tap on her shoulder and Ally, pissed off that she was interrupted, closed her book and looked up, only to be stricken with fright by the sight of a blonde headed boy, standing in front of her.

"Is anyone sitting here?" asked Austin, pointing to the desk beside her.

She tried to keep her cool, she really did, but even she couldn't get out the word, "No." So she sat there, staring at him with her mouth open wide as he took her silence as an invitation to seat himself besides her.

Ally could feel the eyes of her classmates on her back and knew that some had looks of sympathy, while others were smirking, waiting to see what other humiliating thing she'll do next. Austin too noticed the tension in the atmosphere and shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

_I can't believe this. He's in my class. Austin Moon is in my class and is sitting right next to me. Why me? Why! It's bad enough he's in my school, but now he's in my homeroom. Why can't i ever get a break?_

Ms. Knight stopped writing and faced the class, trying not to look so uneasy by forcing a smile onto her face. She's only 26 and has been teaching for only three years, so situations like this haven't come up before. "Well class, I'm sure you all know Austin Moon right? Let us all clap and welcome him back from his two years away."

Some boys whooped and howled for him while others clapped almost mechanically, as though afraid if they didn't, he would attack them as well. Austin smiled and waved back to the rest of the class behind him and noticed how Ally wasn't clapping. She was just staring down at her songbook, nearly hyperventilating and so pale, she looked ready to pass out. He winced, as though ashamed, but still tried not to pay much attention to her. Which was fine by Ally, the less communication, the better.

"Okay class, settle down." students quieted down as Ms. Knight began the lessons for the day began. Many students were taking out paper for the notes on the board, but Ally remained seated, unmoving and completely tuned out from the rest of the world. The terrors from last night were on replay in her mind, and try as she might, there was no way for her to ignore them. So she continued to relive them, over and over again. Until, the bell for the end of class had shaken her from her thoughts, bringing her back down to earth for the time being.

Teenagers pushed and shoved their way to get out of the door first, eventually ending in a pile up in the door way. Ally giggle to herself at their actions of pushing and cussing.

"They never do learn, do they."

Someone had appeared behind Ally and gave her a shock as she gasped and dropped her binder. Loose handouts and graded quizzes spilled across the floor and Ally dropped to her knees in panic to gather them before others stepped on them. The speaker who startled her also dropped down besides her and helped to pick up her papers.

Ally didn't look up at him until she had stood up and they handed a stack of her work over. "Thanks." She looked up and was met with the face of a boy she didn't recognize. An incredibly _cute_ boy with short, brown hair that spiked out over his forehead and two, green eyes. He gave her a charming smile that revealed two, dimples on his perfect, tan skin.

"No problem," he let out an adorable chuckle, saying, "I'm sorry I scared you."

"Oh it's perfectly ok." Ally smiled and thought triumphantly to herself. _Hey, I didn't even stutter!_

"I'm Elliot by the way, and you are?..."

She held out her free hand, "Ally."

He took it, and shook it gently before leading her out into the busy hallway. "So, what's the deal with that Austin guy?"

Ally gulped and looked down, _Just when I forget about him, somebody brings him up again. _"He was sent to JUVY for beating up some guy, that's all I really know."

Elliot nodded, satisfied with her answer. "So, Ally. What class do you have next?"

She thought for a moment, then groaned, "PE."_ I hate running laps._

"Ah darn, Biology. Well, see you later. Maybe after school?"

"Oh yeah, definitely." she gave him a girly wave goodbye, and waited until he turned into another classroom before bolting down the hallways, searching frantically for Trish. She would never believe what just happened.

Ally tried to move as fast as she could past the aggravatingly slow kids in front of her, but they were too consumed in their conversation about fashion week and football to care. Also, they were taking up the whole hallway, from wall to wall, so Ally took a turn down a separate corridor that would eventually loop around to the gym through the cafeteria. Also, it's past the classrooms usually reserved for clubs, so no teachers would be near to scold her for running.

It was dimly lit and little sirens seemed to go off in her head when she saw movement in the shadows. The goose bumps returned to her arms and she thought someone was watching her again. Feeling nervous, Ally picked up speed. Footsteps were following behind her and made her go into a frantic run. Somebody was breathing heavily and nearly caught up with her.

_The cafeteria is just ahead, I can make it._

Although, just barely halfway through the corridor, arms circled around Ally and her scream was cut off by their hand covering her mouth. She thrashed around, but they were strong, _really_ strong. "Don't worry, it's just me."

Ally relaxed a little as the almost familiar voice of the hooded hero who saved her last night whispered in her ear. Again, their voice was being purposely altered to mask their identity. He released her and she spun around on him, angry still. "Well you didn't have to go sneaking around about it and nearly giving me a panic attack."

The boy was wearing the same hoodie that was pulled low over his head. "Sorry, I just didn't want you to run away before realizing who I was."

Ally huffed, "But I still don't know who you are _exactly_."

He shrugged, "Sorry, it's a secret. But you need to know this. Those people from last night aren't done with you yet. They may come back a try another attack. But this time, armed."

Ally's eyes widened and she shivered at the idea of a gun pointed at her head while they... they- "No, I'm going to call the police when I get home."

The boy sighed, "You don't even know who they are. And they wouldn't be able to keep constant watch over you-."

"But I already know who they are!" cut in Ally.

He looked up, seemingly startled. "Really?"

She nodded, hatred swelling inside her. "It was none other than Austin Moon. I'm sure of it. He's the only one who wants to hurt me."

"But you could be wrong!" his voice rose in a panic, but then regained composure saying, "It could be anyone, don't make any rash assumptions ok?"

Ally rolled her eyes, "It's not like you should care who did it right? Once you tell me who you are, you'll be awarded by the police or something."

He waved it away like he didn't care, "Yeah, but until then, I'll keep guard over you. Then I know you'll be safe."

She cocked her head to the side, not knowing whether or not to be touched, or weirded out. "So you mean... like stalking me?"

He chuckled, a laugh that Ally knew all too well. "Yup. I'll be just like a stalker."

**Ooohhhhh looks like Dallas AND Elliot both made an appearance. Even I wasn't expecting that, Ha! this story does what it wants. So, with it be Auslly? Alliot? All-lad-allas?... (Yeah...i don't know the couple name for Dallas and Ally...) who knows! **

**Live long and prosper,**

**-jonasfangirling**


	6. Chapter 6

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

**Okay, I know I'm a horrible person for delaying this chapter. But the end of the school year was really whipping my butt, and I just joined rugby, so that's two nights and a day of my week stolen. But hopefully, chapters will be posted more frequently now in the Summer. But I dunno, we'll see where life takes me and when I'll have time. Also, in this chapter I'm doing Austin's POV to hopefully answer some questions people have. **

**P.S. I started watching Twisted on ABC Family, and it's A LOT like my story... kinda creepy...**

**P.P.S I do not own Austin & Ally. (obviously *pft* ) **

He stared at her from across the cafeteria. His eyes scanning her face and taking in her chestnut, curls that framed her high cheekbones. Her perfect red lips parted and formed a smile as Dez told a funny joke and Trish smacked him playfully on the arm. But something was different about this picture. There was somebody else at their table. That new guy, Elliot, was sitting next to Ally, his shoulder occasionally brushing up against hers while he leaned forward, laughing along with her.

This enraged Austin.

A lot.

Where did this new Ally Dawson come from? Can two years really do _that much_ to a person? She was more outgoing now and, according to Dez, her stage fright was gone. He doesn't regret beating up Dallas, or being sent to JUVY. He just wished he could have been there for his friends, but mostly Ally. He wished he was there for her first concert and that he held her close when she got scared. He wished that he confessed his love any other time than the night he was arrested, that the timing was perfect and he knew she felt the same way back. But it was too late now, he made his decision already. Now, all he can do is be there for her.

He didn't realize that he was still watching Ally, and her big, brown eyes flicked towards him, catching him staring. His heart stopped immediately and his mouth didn't know whether or not to smile, so it lifted a corner in a sad attempt at both. But it was too late, she had already turned away to listen to something Elliot was saying, completely forgetting about Austin.

He scowled and slammed down his fist, shaking the lunch table. The people around him jumped and looked at him, startled, but he didn't apologize. Austin instead stood up and made large strides towards Ally who had left to dump her lunch scraps. She had thrown away her lunch and quickly turned around, running into Austin who steadied her by grabbing her forearms.

"Careful there Als" Austin added in an extra cheery smile to show that he was friendly, but she still paled at the sight of him and looked up in fright. The way she looked at him was like a punch in the gut. Why did he have to scare her so damn much? Then it hit him, her expression reappeared in his mind. Only this time, she was laying underneath him as he tied something to her belt. _We were in Sonic Boom and it was closing time. She's screaming and I slap her, Why would I do that? What is wrong with me?!_ Then the memory disappeared once again. _Was that from when I blacked out after the party on my first day out of JUVY? I had a lot to drink that night after all._

"Austin please! Let me go!"

He was brought back to reality by Ally trying to squirm out of his tight grasp on her arms. He focused his eyes back on her face and saw that she was close to tears and breathing heavily.

"Austin your hurting me!" cried Ally a little too loudly and people began to stare at him.

Austin finally realized what he was doing and quickly let go. Blubbering like an idiot, "ohmygoshididn'tmeantohurtyouijustspacedoutpleased on'thateme!"

But Trish was already guiding Ally away form him, rubbing her back and occasionally glancing back at him to scowl and flick him off. Meanwhile, people began to stir and gossip about what he just did, gesturing to him every now and then. to make emphasis. His head swam and his legs, having a mind of their own, ran him out into the hallway in attempt to escape from the walls closing in on him. He just needed some fresh air, that's all. But _nooooooooo. _The world was not working in his favour today, because here came Cassidy Sunshine, turning down his hall. (And I kid you not, Sunshine is her real last name. Even though some people think she changed it herself.)

She must've caught his sent and came bounding towards him with her arms spread wide. "AUSTY!" she gave him a hug and he gave her a half one with one arm limp at his side and the other barely touching her back, all while rolling his eyes at the stupid nickname. She finally released him, smiled a little too big and tried to thrust out her breasts even more to purposely give him a clear view of her cleavage. But Austin wasn't into that kind of behaviour from a girl. It's demeaning to their sexuality and is just sad when they do it for attention.

"Hey baby. Wow! Look how buff you've gotten in just two years."

"Well, I had a lot of free time in those two years. Anyways, I need to go past, so if you would please..." he tried to step around her, but Cassidy had placed her hands against his chest and pushed him back onto the lockers.

"Don't think you can escape me so easily. I've waited all of Junior high and half of High school for you. Don't you think it's time for you to tell me your true feelings?"

Austin raised an eyebrow and stared down at her, shocked and unable to let her down easy. "I-uh... you should wear a turtle neck more often."

Her smile lessened and she looked at him in confusion, about to ask what he meant. But Austin had escaped her clutches and bolted back down the hallway, through the front doors and out into the fresh air. He had the rest of lunch and study hall to clear his mind out in the warm, Miami sun, so he sat on a bench and put his head in his hands.

_Why do I keep having these flashbacks? Did I really attack Ally? _

_Ally..._

_Why do I keep ruining everything with her? She's too good for me, I don't even know why I try._

"Because you can't stand to see her with anyone else"

Austin looked up, surprised to find Dez in front of him, with his arms crossed over his chest and a knowing look on his face. "Sorry, I came to check on you, and you were talking out loud."

Austin's cheeks reddened with embarrassment. "I didn't know I did that."

"It doesn't matter right now." Dez sat down next to his friend and cleared his throat awkwardly. "I don't know if you really attacked Ally or not, but she still has trouble forgiving you. And, considering the accident in the cafeteria just now, I don't blame her."

Austin nodded miserably, "I don't know what came over me."

"Well whatever came over you, has to stop. You're scaring her away, and most importantly, loosing her to New Guy, Elliot."

He shook his head, "No way would Ally go for a guy like him. He's too... preppy."

"Look Austin, here's my advice." Dez paused and put his hand on his shoulder, "Get your crap together and go get your woman back!"

Austin snorted, but nodded, "Good advice Dez, but I've already had a plan."

"Fine, but don't do anything stupid, okay?"

"Gotcha" He grinned and watched Dez skip away back into the school first before following suit.

***^.^***

After school, Austin ran all the way home to his home by the beach and went straight to his bedroom, locking the door behind him. _I have to hurry, I'm going to be late! _He was searching through his dresser when a knock came at his door.

"Austin honey, are you okay?"

He froze and said quickly, "I'm fine mom, I just have a really big test I need to study for. I might not come down for dinner."

"Did you want me to bring you up something?"

Austin raked his mind for an excuse, "Uh... no, it's okay, I have some crackers and an apple up here. In fact, just don't disturb me at all tonight."

There was silence, then a reluctant, "Sure thing sweetie" and footsteps back down the stairs.

Austin sighed with relief, _that was a close one. _He finally found what he was looking for and pulled out a black hoodie and gloves from the bottom of his drawer. _Back to work. _He slipped the sweatshirt over his white V-neck and stuffed the gloves in his pockets before opening his bedroom window and stepping out onto the roof...

**OOOOOoooohhhhh is he a psycho rapist, or the hero stalker? Guess you'll have to wait and see c: **

**Happy Holidays (even though it's not a holiday, I just ran out of goodbye phrases :/ )**

**jonasfangirling**


	7. Chapter 7

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I am so pumped for this chapter you have no idea! :) So I wont keep you waiting any longer. **

**ENJOY!**

***^.^***

Ally tried to rub away the sleep from her eyes and yawned. The bright computer screen illuminated her dim room and with an eerie glow as she lethargically tapped away on her keyboard, picking away at her brain for more information on Napoleon Bonaparte for her 5 page research paper. _Why did I have to do all advanced classes? _She had finally finished the third page before she called it a night, after all, it was only due next week. She stretched her arms out and leaned back against her chair and listened to the loud pelting of rain against the roof. The storm was supposed to last until tomorrow afternoon, and Miami was getting the worst of it tonight.

She looked at her digital clock and cringed, it was 12:42 at night. So she was going to be _really _tired at work tomorrow. Her dad was out of town, _again_, leaving her home alone, vulnerable. A shiver ran through her spine and she looked at her balcony doors, seeing that the padlock on the handles were still there. Knowing that she was safe, she turned off her computer and undressed.

Ally put on a red tank top and grey Soffe shorts and was about to go to the bathroom when a booming thunder shook her house. The lights flickered off and left the teen alone in the dark. She cried out in fear and shuffled around to find her desk where her phone sat. She finally touched it's smooth surface and unlocked it, lighting up her room with it's bright screen. Ally grabbed her bedroom door handle and walked out into the hallway.

She placed her foot on the top step of her staircase and was about to venture down for a flashlight when the banging of a fist on the door echoed from bellow. She froze and yelped in surprise. _Who would come to my house in the middle of the night? _Paranoia crept into her thoughts and the urge to scream was almost too much to resist. The desperate banging on her front door became louder and more urgent. Her sudden fear that the door was unlocked seemed to make her legs move on their own. She put her phone in her pocket and felt her way down the stairs, coming upon the front door.

Ally tried to avoid all the creaky floorboards to pretend like she wasn't there before checking the locks and looking out the peep hole.

Nothing.

_That's weird? _The front porch was completely pitch black, making it impossible to see anything. Then came a clash of lightning and the outline of a figure in a hoodie could be made out. _Oh my_ _gosh_. She stumbled away from the door, her breathing fast and her heart pounding._ Is that my hero stalker? Or the bad guy? _She didn't know what to do, and considered just running out the back door and jumping the fence to the safety of her neighbor's yard. Mr. and Mrs. Thompson like her, after all, she babysits their twins.

But the knocking came again, and this time accompanied with a voice. "Ally, please let me in. It's just me."

Ally sighed with relief and unlocked the front door, "What is wrong with you!?" She grabbed his arm and pulled him into her house, slamming the door behind him.

Her hero stalker stood there in the corridor, soaking wet and shivering. "Sorry, the lights went out and I happened to be in the neighborhood."

"In the middle of a Storm?" She rolled her eyes, "You were watching me the whole time, weren't you?"

He shrugged his shoulders, "I promised to keep an eye on you didn't I."

Ally dismissed it with a wave of her hand, "Never mind, you just need to change into something dry." She tried to pull him along, but he resisted.

"I'm fine."

"You're dripping wet! You'll catch a cold." she tried to tug him along, but he resisted still.

"You can't know who I am. Not yet at least."

Ally threw up her hands in anger, "Fine, how about i lend you one of my dad's sweatshirts?"

He seemed to contemplate this for a moment before giving her a reluctant nod. "Alright, fine."

***^.^***

Ally sat on her living room couch, writing in her songbook some random lyrics using a book light when the masked heroin called out to her in his disguised voice, "Hey Ally, can I borrow a towel?"

"Sure thing." she grabbed the flashlight next to her and went upstairs to her linen closet to grab one and brought it back down to him. "Here, i left it in the hallway." said Ally through the bathroom door. She waited for a muttered thanks before returning to her seat and picking up her pen. A tune seemed to pick up in her head and she couldn't help but sing her lyrics allowed.

_All along it was a fever_

_A cold sweat hot-headed believer_

_I threw my hands in the air, said, "Show me something,"_

_He said, "If you dare come a little closer."_

_Round and around and around and around we go_

_Oh now tell me now tell me now tell me now you know_

"Wow! I didn't know you got _that_ good at singing."

Ally jumped at the sudden presence of the boy standing behind her. His hot breath on her neck as he talked gave her goosebumps and made her scoot away from him. "You scared me!"

He chuckled and sat next to her, "Sorry, I was just admiring your voice. It's very beautiful by the way." His head tilted up a bit and Ally was able to see a smile under the hood of her dad's grey sweatshirt.

She blushed, "Thanks, I'm glad you think so."

He looked away and the two were met with an awkward silence before another lightning bolt streaked across the sky and lit up the room. Then later being followed by a bone shattering "_BOOM!_", causing Ally to cry out and cower in the arms of the hooded boy who had pulled and hugged her close to his muscular chest.

They remained like that for a while before each of them realized what just happened shifted uncomfortably.

"Sorry, it was instinct" said the boy, loosening his grip on her, but not letting her completely escape his embrace.

She giggled and smiled up at him, secretly trying to see up his hood, but since there was no electricity for light, she couldn't see anything more than his lips. "Do I know you at school or something? You seem to care about me a lot."

He smirked down at her, "Why yes, you do know me."

She furrowed her eye brows in thought. "I can't really think of anybody who cares that much." _Or, someone who cares as much as Austin did._ She burrowed closer to the boy's chest at the very thought of Austin. _What happened in the cafeteria today? He had held onto me as his eyes went distant, like he was remembering something. I know he didn't mean any harm, but I couldn't bear to be near him. _

_Are you sure that's the only reason?_

_Shut up! Of course it is._

_Or maybe, because your not able to forgive so easily by keeping your distance. Then once you do forgive, you'll fall for him again. _

_...Why did you have to use the word "again". _

_Need I mention the summer after 8th grade? You had liked him way before you met Dallas. Admit it!_

_Leave me alone!_

Ally waited for any more interruptions from her subconscious and tried to get the thought of Austin out of her mind by asking, "What does your name start with?"

He chuckled, "Like I'll give _that _much away. I'm sorry love, but you're just going to have to wait for when the timing is right."

She rolled her eyes at him for the second time that day and was about to complain when she decided to try a different approach. She smirked and said half jokingly, "How about this, If you tell me who you are, I'll grant you one kiss."

He threw his head back in laughter, "I never knew you were this outgoing. You sure must be desperate."

Ally shrugged, "This offer is only for tonight, so it's now or never." She didn't know whether or not he would actually agree, but it was worth a shot.

He grinned down at her and said knowingly, "Oh believe me, I'll get that kiss one way or another. Maybe not tonight though, only when your ready."

Her mouth dropped open, appalled at him for his cockiness. "Well I'd like to see you try!" She jumped up off of him and the couch, "You ain't getting anywhere near these lips mister. "

"Are you challenging me?" He stood up and walked closer to her, making her squeak and back into a wall. He caged her in with his arms on either side of her head and brought his face closer to hers. "You really shouldn't of done that."

Ally tried not to let him have any effect on her, but it was useless. She was putty in his hands and completely defenseless to his charm. All she could do was watch as the hooded boy brought his lips closer to her own until he was barely brushing against it, teasing her. Ally's breath hitched and she looked down, trying to avoid him, but his hand cupped her chin and made her face him again. She gasped.

His hood was still up, but she could see his eyes and nose now, she just couldn't tell what color they were. The darkness just made any of his telltale features a dark, grey blob. He whispered, "Don't hide, after all, you did challenge me."

"But I still need to know who you are." whispered Ally, staring into his grey eyes.

He smirked and wrapped his arms around her waist, "You don't want to know. Trust me."

Ally closed her eyes, and smiled, breathing two words she had never said to anyone before, "Kiss me."

The boy tightened his hold on her and brought her close once again. She awaited for his lips on her own, but she instead felt a feather-like pressure on her cheek and opened her eyes wide to see him pull away from her face. He seemed to read her expression and smiled sadly, "You're not ready."

They stared into each other's grey eyes until the sound of shattering glass brought them both back to reality.

The large window next to the couch had been busted open by an object that was now sitting in the middle of the room. Rain and wind came in through the hole, sending papers flying and picture frames falling off the walls. Ally untangled herself from the boy's embrace and and slowly approached the object which she could now tell was a brick. And attached to it, was a note that she read aloud.

**You can't protect her forever. And when that happens, we'll be waiting.**

**-The A Gang**

* * *

**Oohhhh, some sexual tension all up in here. I bet some of you are like "Yes! Finally!" Or either like, "Nooooo! Kiss her already!". I'm a little of both and some "Woot woot! Over 10,000 words in my first story ever!". In this chapter, I had shown a smidge of when Ally had liked Austin years ago and will hopefully broaden on that in the next chapter with a flashback or something. IDK, we'll see what happens.  
P.S. I hope you've figured out who the stalker is already, just when will Ally? **

**Fare thee as well as I fare**

**-jonasfangirling**


	8. Chapter 8

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **

**I honestly have no words that can describe how sorry I am that I didn't update in 3 WHOLE WEEKS! but this chapter is 3 thousand words and will hopefully make up for it. Oh, and I've been working on this chapter for like... 6-8 hours so uh... APPRECIATE IT! ;D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally. If i did, Kira wouldn't exist and there would be Auslly and Trez already. *pft***

_What is wrong with me? How could I come onto her like that? _The boy looked down at the sleeping brunette next to him; who's petite body was snuggled up in a blanket that was pulled up to her chin. Her cheeks were a rosy color and a stray, chocolate curl had fallen over her forehead. He smiled and brushed it away, causing her to readjust her position on the plush couch they were sharing. _I'm supposed to be protecting her and earning her trust back. Not target her like everyone else is. I have to keep in check of my emotions. _He spotted her red lips and, once again thought how easy it would be to just lean over and-

_Stop it! Control yourself._

Damn hormones.

The boy stood up and reread the note attached to the brick from earlier, studying the hand writing that was expertly forged to match his own. _I know who the A Gang is, but Ally can't ever find out. It would break her heart to know how deep the lies go. The people who have been playing her from the start and those whom she hasn't even met... yet. _He put the note in his hoodie pocket, (He had switched out Mr. Dawson's sweatshirt for his own, slightly damp one.) and bent down to lift up Ally's body bridal style. He carried her to her room and laid her down in her bed. He stood there and watched her sleep soundly, most likely dreaming about something better than the life she was forced to have. _Oh how i wish you didn't have to deal with this. That I could ease you of your troubles and woes and let you have a normal life again. _But of course, that wasn't possible. What's done is done, and the past can't change.

He gave one last glance as he turned to leave, but then whipped back around when she whispered, "I love you too." As all his hopes were filled, he rushed to her side once again, ready to twirl her around in joy before realizing what was wrong.

Her eyes were still closed and a snore escaped her mouth afterwards.

_Of course she doesn't love me back, she doesn't know who I am! Idiot! _He hurried out of her room, and house, closing and locking the front door behind him. Trying not to let the sadness overtake him. _The A Gang aren't ever going to stop. They've been planning this for two and a half years now, strategically graphing out every approach, conversation, and lie to get this far, only to be stopped by one person._ _Me. So why should I be such a big impact on their plan? Simple. _

_Because I know their every move, after all, I did start the gang in the first place._

* * *

_What happened last night? _Ally woke up in her bed, her red comforter partway hanging off the bed and her hair a mess across her face, tickling at her nose. She reached for the switch to the lamp on her bedside table and tried to turn it on. Nothing...

_Oh yeah, now i remember. The power went out and blew my light bulb. Oh! and i also wanted to kiss my stalker._

The teen rubbed her eyes and rolled out of bed. She unlocked her phone and read her missed texts from Trish. They were mostly about the hurricane last night, but the most recent one sent 10 minutes ago read,

**Heyy c: ****wanna meet up with me and Dez at IHop 4 breakfast? **

**We need 2 talk 2 u.**

Ally texted back.

**Sure, that sounds fun :) but what do we need to talk about?**

Almost immediately, she got a response.

**Just b there at 9:40**

Ally raised an eyebrow, _Why is Trish being so mysterious?... _

She looked at the clock by her bed, it was 9:03. _Good, I have time for a shower.__  
_

***^.^***

Ally put on some rolled-up denim short shorts and a marching band t-shirt. It was casual, but still cute in a way. She grabbed her purse and put on her converse before heading down stairs. On her way to the front door, she looked in the living room and face-palmed.

The window was still shattered, but the glass shards were swept off the ground in a neat pile by the broom against the wall. However, the brick with the note was nowhere in sight. "How am I supposed to explain this to dad." complained Ally to herself. She looked at her watch and saw that she only had 6 minutes to walk to the mall. She looked back at the window and sighed "It'll have to wait." Ally spun back around and hurried out the front door, locking it with her key.

She started to jog down the sidewalk, not wanting to be late. Especially if it involves a pissed off Trish. She picked up the pace, careful not to trip on the uneven sidewalk. (Because believe me, It has happened before) She left the standard, middle class part of her neighborhood behind and was now surrounded by mansions with expensive cars being showcased through the high fences. As she progressed further down the street, she came upon a house that made her hands go clammy and her throat tight. She slowed down to a stop to watch.

Mrs. Moon could be seen through the gates as she worked on her flower garden, featuring only the most colorful and vibrant plants money can buy. Her blonde hair matched perfectly with Austins, as did her nose. She must have felt the eyes of another on her and looked up at Ally. She smiled wide at the teenage girl and waved at her. "Ally sweetie, how have you been?" called Mimi Moon, her voice sweet and forgiving.

_I testified against this woman's son, sent him to JUVY, and completely ruined her social status. But yet, she doesn't hold a grudge. She never demanded an apology from me. She just forgave me without question. And yet, I still don't forgive Austin. Someone who was there for me when I was alone and needed a shoulder to cry on. Someone who I could talk to on the phone for hours and hours until we just listened to each other's silence. Somebody I had once loved. __  
_

_Are you forgiving him?_

_... I-I thinks so._

_Your an idiot. _

_Excuse me?!_

_Need i remind you that this is the same boy who attacked your only boyfriend._

_EX- boyfriend. And it wasn't that bad-_

_He broke two ribs, his nose, and his wrist. Not to mention giving him a black eye, and a concussion when he threw him on the concrete._

_Yes but-_

_The doctor said if he had put any more trauma to his head, he would've been in a coma. Austin ruined Dallas' entire Football career. Also, he attacked you, TWICE!_

_He was drunk the second time-_

_So? He wasn't the first time though._

_*Sigh* Fine, I see your point._

_So, do you still forgive him?_

_I-I... I don't know anymore._

_Well you better find out, because here he comes._

_What!?_

Ally looked up from the ground and saw none other than Austin Moon heading her way. He opened the gates and walked down the sidewalk towards her. She didn't know what to do other than stand there, lips parted and body positioned; ready to make a quick escape if necessary.

He approached her, grinning with both enthusiasm and caution. "Hey." the way he spoke was much like his mother, kind.

She swallowed, "Hello Austin." her words were much more calm, but still giving off warning.

"What are you doing here?" He moved forward.

She stepped back, keeping a good 3 foot distance. "I'm just on my way to meet with Trish and Dez for breakfast."

His face lit up, "Really? So am I. Did you, perhaps want to walk together?"

Ally instantly grabbed at her caramel locks draping down her back, curling it with her fingers. It was a new habit she developed when she got nervous, something to do instead of chewing her hair. "Uh... sure, might as well." She added a pained looking smile and let him walk beside her, bursting the bubble of personal space she had established earlier.

After they had left the neighborhood behind, he nudged her shoulder, "Hey, I'm sorry about what happened in the cafeteria on Friday. I just spaced out from deja vu or something."

She bit her lip and drew in a deep breath. Releasing it, she said "Whatever, I overreacted anyways." she paused then muttered, mostly to herself. "I overreact to a lot of things."

He looked down at her, slightly startled. "What do you mean by that?"

She glanced up at his face, and couldn't help but be distracted by a curl hanging over his forehead. Her hand was twitching from the OCD stirring inside, desperate to brush it away. His hazel eyes sparkled and Ally couldn't help but notice how much he has grown in two years. The final remnants of baby fat had gone away and showed off a handsome profile that made him more mature looking. He grew taller too, now towering over the brunette. He wasn't lanky though, but crazy buff with biceps bulging through his jacket and an obvious six pack being hidden under his shirt. She blinked and looked away, "Nothing... it's nothing."

"Are you sure?"He put a hand on her shoulder, "You can tell me Als."

_Fine, you wanna know what's wrong? I might actually be forgiving you! But the problem is, I think your part of an infamous gang out to get me! So unless your willing to enlighten me on this matter of whether or not your a freaking SOCIOPATH! *** **I would like it if you took your sexy self away from me so i don't develop feelings for you as well! _"Really, it's nothing. I'm just talking to myself."

He didn't push her any further, but instead remained silent until they finally showed up at IHop, twelve minutes late. Austin and Ally found their friends in a booth and sat down with them, the boys and girls on opposite sides.

"Glad you could finally show up Ally." said Trish, fuming.

Ally cringed, "I know I'm late and all, but can you please just say what you had to tell me."

The Latina pursed her lips and gave a look to Dez who gave a nod of approval to go on.

"Well... this isn't an easy thing to say but... we know about what happened between you too."

Ally lost all the air from her lungs, throwing her into a coughing fit while Austin stiffened, but kept his poker face. He asked, "What do you mean by that?"

"It's okay buddy." Dez patted his blonde friends back sympathetically, "I'm sure you didn't mean to."

Ally looked at Austin's eyes and saw some sort of recognition go across his face. "You know what I did?" he whispered.

Dez nodded, sadly. "And I must say, I am not proud. How dare you victimize poor Ally like that?"

Austin's eyes widened in horror, as did Ally's. _How do they know about when he tried to kidnap me?! _

Austin looked at the red head straight in the eyes and said, fearful for the answer. "What. Did. I. Do?"_  
_

Trish huffed in anger, "Don't act all innocent. You know exactly what you did!" she looked ready to crawl across the table and strangle him, her face red and fierce.

Dez ignored Trish and raised an eyebrow at Austin, "You really don't remember? Austin... you raped Ally."

When the blonde teen heard that, he nearly passed out on the spot.

Ally's mouth dropped open in surprise. "WHAT?! No! That didn't happen!"

Trish turned to her friend and said sternly, "Don't you _dare_ defend that asshole! We _also_ know that ever since then, you two have been seeing each other."

Ally put her head in her hands as Austin face palmed. "You don't honestly believe me and Ally are dating do you?"

"It's okay, " said Dez, resting a hand on his shoulder, avoiding the question. "We know things have been ruff and all, but that doesn't mean you can take advantage of your friend like that."

Ally slammed her fist down on the table and stood up. "Enough! I don't know how that idea came to you all, but you two need to get your minds out of the gutters and listen to what i have to say. Austin has never touched me like that before. Never has, and never will get the chance as far as you two are concerned."

Everyone stared up at the petite and surprisingly loud girl. All shocked silent until Ally sat down and Trish cleared her throat, drawing attention.

"Ahem... Okay, then why do you still hate Austin?"

All eyes landed back on Ally, Dez and Trish's stares were quizzical while Austin's were pleading and hopeful. She looked around a her so-called 'friends' and tried to come up with an excuse good enough to use, but her lies had run out and she was left defenseless. "I-uh... I have to go."

Ally stumbled out of the booth and scurried out the front doors, running into people as she did so. As she ran down the sidewalk, she could hear Austin's voice calling after her. He was chasing her.

Ally needed to get away from him, fast. She found a cross walk with the timer on the light counting down from ten. _I can make it. _She sprinted as fast as her skinny legs would allow and ran across the street, not bothering to look either way for any incoming cars.

Big mistake.

She was in the middle of a lane when the screeching of tires filled her ears as she turned in time to see a black hummer, coming her way. Her brain seemed to shut down for those last 3.5 seconds she had until imminent death would come. And in that small time frame, the last 17 years seemed to flash before her eyes. Her life growing up with her mom and dad before they split up. Elementary and Middle school were fast and meaningless. But the summer after 8th grade seemed to take the longest. Her parent's divorce. Meeting Austin and crushing on him for 3 months until the reality of school and popularity cliques kicked in, squashing all of her hope of them ever being together. Then meeting Dallas and falling even harder for him. Their first date. Homecoming. Austin and Dallas fighting. Dallas falls and and Austins' victorious...

Ally squeezed her eyes shut and waited for the feeling if metal colliding with her, shattering every fragile bone in her body. But the only thing she felt was the pressure of somebody's hands on her back and the free fall sensation before her left side met the ground with a _thwack! _

She opened her eyes groaning, confused as to what just happened. _Huh... the car must have braked in time. _But the sound of breaking glass and metal denting still rang in her ears. She sat up slowly and looked to her left, dreading the image that would be forever imprinted in her mind.

She screamed.

"AUSTIN!"

There, laid the blonde boy, his body curled up and unmoving on the ground, surrounded by a growing puddle of red liquid. His hair was dirty with bits of asphalt sprinkled in with the blood. His eyes were closed, but his face was contempt. Like he wouldn't of minded dying to save Ally Dawson.

She crawled over to him, tears rushing down her face. She shook his shoulder, "Austin wake up!" He didn't stir. Ally shook him harder, "WAKE UP!" Her desperate voice echoed around and drew in a circle of spectators around them. Her cries turned into wails as she held his hand close to her heart. "I can't believe you would do this to me! You-you jerk!."

She continued to sob while people around called 911. Trish and Dez eventually showed up, but they didn't say anything. They were too shocked for words. Dez looked like the life was sucked out of him while Trish had hidden her face in his orange shirt, crying and cussing in Spanish simultaneously.

Ally coughed and rubbed her nose. She was out of tears and her throat was tight and dry. She lowered Austin's hand and placed it in her lap instead. She looked at his face and couldn't help but smile. There, hanging over his bloody forehead, was a blonde curl. She brought her hand to his face and brushed it away, letting her fingers remain there and rub away some blood off his brow. Then, almost miraculously, Austin moved his head at her feather-like touch and opened his eyes, finding Ally's large brown ones.

His dry lips parted and he whispered to her, smirking, "So i'm a jerk now?"

***from Twisted, i know ;)**

**Yayyyyyy I've been waiting for a chapter like this :D And, you get to see the POV of the stalker. wootwoot. **

**Will Austin pull through? Will the stalker show up at Ally's house tonight? When is Ally gonna effing forgive Austin!? idk, you'll just have to find out. **

**And i would like to share a story with you all btw. So it's pretty obvious i'm a Jonas Brothers-fangirl-crazy-person. (considering my user, jonasfangirling. durr) well, me and my sister drove 10 hours to see them in concert at Darien Lakes, NY. This is because during the only concert near us, my sister would be in Spain. And i couldn't bear to see it first without her. Soooo we went and saw the opening acts. Karmin, and a Dj from Canada. Near the end of his songs, thunder was booming and we were all screaming. So the DJ was like, "Yeah! bring the storm in here!" So we did and uh... yeah, it was like a hurricane or something insane like that. the most rain i had ever seen.(FYI, we were under a pavilion, so we weren't being soaked or anything) and so, they effing POST-PONED THE WHOLE CONCERT TO ANOTHER DATE! and my dad is all like, 'it is a 100% no, you are not going back to NY. Me and my sister were BAWLING at the concert. like, i had never cried so hard before. and the manager of the place was like "For the safety of you all and the jonas brothers, it has to be canceled" well, about 200 hundred fans, including us, were still waiting at the place for the whole length of the concert anyways, waiting for our rides. my eldest sister had to drive all the way back from Buffalo in that crazy storm to get us. eventually, the staff gave us trashbags for ponchos. but point is, I CANT SEE THEIR POSSIBLY LAST CONCERT EVER! /3 /3 /3 Im still an emotional distress :(**

**- (A very broken-hearted) jonasfangirling**


	9. Chapter 9

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **

**Heyyyy peeps, so I'm just gonna jump right to my excuse. I've been avoiding posting this chapter. Yes I know I'm awful, but I've had this written for a couple of days now and thought it was pretty short for some people's standards (you know who you are -.- ) I was waiting for some sort of revelation of inspiration. Like, me staring up at the night sky and Mufasa's face forms in the stars and he's all like, "Simmbaaaa, you should have Austin and Ally make out... " or ya know, something like that. But nOOooooOOOoo, I am NOT Simba, apparently. So in the end, i just figured something is better than nothing considering I've been leaving ya'll hanging for who-knows-how-long.**

**ENJOY! :3**

She laced her fingers together and tapped her foot while looking around the waiting room of the hospital. Her head was bobbing left to right while she bit her bottom lip with anxiety. Ally Dawson has been in this situation before, except she was waiting for her soon to be ex-boyfriend to be done with stitching. (Dallas hadn't wanted her in the room, and eventually, his mother told her to leave and not contact him that night) Only this time, she was waiting for word from the doctor about Austin. Her friends were sitting next to her. Trish was flipping impatiently through an out-dated fashion magazine while Dez stared aimlessly at the ceiling, for once, not his bubbly self.

Ally's foot tapping soon became rapid and her hair was being balled into fists as the time pasted by. She didn't want to think, because then she would feel guilty. She didn't want to think about falsely accusing Austin of being apart of the A Gang. Or about how upset Mrs. Moon was when she burst through the hospital doors, watching her only son be wheeled into the emergency room on a stretcher. And especially not the ambulance ride here. When Ally was holding Austin's hand the whole way, giving him words of comfort while he made circles with his thumb on her skin, a ghost of a smile on his lips. The EMT's attached tubes to his body and inserted needles into his arm. Trying desperately to keep the boy alive and conscious.

The girl looked down at the inside of her left elbow and touched the gauze that was tapped over where they had taken blood from her. They needed some more of his blood type, and Ally was the perfect match.

The Doctor finally walked in, disturbing Ally from her thoughts. Dez bolted right up from his chair and stood in front of the tall Indian; Dr. Felix. "Give it to me straight doc."

Dr. Felix opened his mouth to speak but Dez interrupted him while sobbing, "I KNEW IT! HE DIDN'T MAKE IT! WAHHHHHH! TRISH HOLD ME!" He spun around and sat on a surprised Latina's lap, curling up and placing his head on the crook of her neck and shoulder. She gave Ally a, "WTF" look before pushing him off and letting him fall onto the ground with a _thump!_

"Sorry about that Dr. Felix." said Ally, embarrassed. "What were you going to say?"

The man smiled, "I can assure you that Austin Moon is in fact, alive and well. He did get a concussion though from his head hitting the ground and is badly bruised up. Also, he has a broken rib and sprained wrist from landing on it. But a week in hospital care should bring him back to his old self. Did you want to see him?"

Dez immediately picked himself up and jumped up and down giddily, "Can I? Can I?" He repeated.

The three followed the Doctor through the doors and down the halls, each of them nervous for what they are about to see and what to say. They stopped outside room 1304 and the nurse stepped out. "Oh sorry, one at a time please. You only get five minutes each okay? Austin needs his rest."

Dez pushed his way through the girls and bolted into the room. Trish and Ally exchanged a look before they both sat down on the chairs by the door.

***^.^***

Trish finally walked out of the room and gave Ally a nod. It was her turn to see Austin.

Ally took slow, tentative steps into the room, her head down and her eyes glued to the laces of her shoes. She tried to prolong when she would have to look at Austin in a hospital bed. Knowing that a tsunami of guilt was bond to consume her once she does.

There was a clearing of throat and a weak voice whispering to her from across the room, "It's not your fault Ally."

She closed her eyes and breathed, tying to regain confidence before lifting up her head. She gasped and covered her mouth, stumbling back a bit.

Austin sat with a bandage around his head and packs of fluids and blood on a rack next to him. The liquids were going into his system through needles in his arms. His face however, was badly beaten up. His lip was busted open and a huge bruise the size of her fist was on his right cheek. His wrist was also in a brace and his skin was a pale, sickly color.

Ally felt tears well up in her eyes again as she walked up to his bed. "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry Austin. I shouldn't have been so stupid, I should have watched where i was going and-"

He silenced her when he shook his head slowly and placed his good hand on her forearm. "It wouldn't have mattered anyways, they _wanted_ to hit you. They would of gotten you eventually, no matter what per-cations you could have taken."

She wiped away her tears and stared at him, confused. "How do you know? They said it was an accident."

He just shook his head sadly and tugged on her arm to get her to crouch down to his level. He then whispered, "Listen Als, there are things I can and can't tell you. But just try too understand this. There are powerful people in your life who know what they're doing. People who have been playing you from the start and won't stop until they have finally taken control. Henchmen who have been payed a whole lot a money to get the job done."

The brunette's mouth opened wide with shock and horror, "How? Wa- what are y-you talking about Moon?" But she knew _exactly_ what he was talking about. _How does he know about the A Gang? What if?... No, no he couldn't possibly be him.__  
_

"Just be safe tonight okay? Is Mr. Dawson out of town again this week?"

Ally raised a questioning eyebrow, but nodded.

"Good, now please, I'm begging you. _Do not go home tonight." _He said it with such urgency and concern, that it made Ally scared.

"Why not?" she leaned in more, desperation for the truth in her eyes. "How do you know so much, Austin?"

He sighed and reached up, caressing her cheek with a look of longing in his eyes. Ally blushed at just the touch of his scarred fingers on her soft cheek. "It's a secret. I can't tell you here, not now."

She placed her hand over his and looked down at him, smiling softly as the dusty gears in her head finally decided to turn and realization struck her. She kept her composure though as she brought her face closer to his, her lips centimeters away. He looked at her with curiosity, but mostly lust, desperate to close the gap between them. But Ally had expected this and moved her hand from his to press against his chest to hold him down, teasing him even though she was ready to slap him senseless. She then spoke seductively for no-damn-good reason, "In the A Gang, 'A' stands for Austin, doesn't it?"

His face was washed over with at first confusion, completely thrown off by this statement, but he still shook his head 'No', rapidly, despite the headache he'd have to endure afterwards. "I-I... where did you g-get this idea from exactly?" he stuttered despite himself.

Ally's eyes hardened and she set her jaw, "Austin Monica Moon, you are either psychotic or and idiot, but you have to tell me what the hell is going on, or else I wont talk to you ever again. Now spill before I make this very painful for you." She made sure he noticed her eyes flicking towards the fluids and blood bags nearby and trailed the tubes down to the needle in his arm. The very _sharp_ needle.

He gulped. "I can explain everything, but all in good time. Now isn't the greatest considering how public this room is." he nodded towards the security cameras and she scowled.

Ally straightened up and spun around on her heel, marching across the room. She was ready to finish her big exit, but a thought made her pause with her hand clutching the door knob. "If you really are the leader of this cult thing, then why did you push me out of the way?"

He spoke weakly, "Just stay safe tonight." he looked up at her with heartbreak and sadness, but Ally didn't notice his expression. Ally she could think of was how long he had been playing her. How she even felt guilty for him, thinking it was wrong of her to think he wasn't apart of the gang. But no, he's the _leader._ She spat at him, furious, "Until you can tell me the truth, I'm not listening to what you have to say. As far as I'm concerned, your dead to me."

His face showed shock and fear of something, as if she really _was_ in danger, "What?! No please-" but she slammed the door anyways, before he could finish. Dez and Trish had looked up at her, startled, but didn't follow as Ally stormed out of the hospital, with anger coursing through her veins and an aching in her heart. However, she failed to notice a familiar black Hummer, parked out side the hospital with a certain dirty blonde girl in a black hoodie, watching her. She continued on, fuming,

_And to think I thought he was my hero. _

_Perhaps even My Stalker..._

**Okay, frankly, this chapter could've gone in so many different directions. You wouldn't even believe how many dialogues, and ideas I had to scrap. And even now I'm still upset with how things went! GAAARRGGGG :( Also, I don't even think this makes sense! How does Ally even figure it out all of a sudden, when she thought he was innocent at first!? She is so bipolar some times I swear...**

**PS Im going to be having Marching Band Camp for two weeks starting on the 19th, so I'm going to try my darn-est to get another chapter up before I go dormant again. We'll see :/ I"m also enlisting some help from you all. Anybody has a brilliant, (or stupid) idea, TELL ME IT! **

**PSSSSSSS My friend natalierg is writing a story called Lost , it's cool and there is two character plans, one is One Direction, and the other is R5 themed. (I made her do the R5 theme ;D ) so give it a try!**

**Loaves and fishes, (i don't get that saying either)**

**-jonasfangirling **


	10. Chapter 10

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Seriously, how long has it been? IDK, probably a month... OMFG a MONTH! I can't even believe it. but that's what happens when you decide to take 3 Pre AP classes _and_ Marching Band. Only to not be heard from due to a terrible writer's block. Any whoo, I wont keep yalls waiting.**

**ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally **

_Austin and Ally were laying on a grassy hill, staring at the cotton candy sky. The sun was slowly setting on the last day of summer, creating streaks of pinks and baby blues in the clouds._

_"Austin?"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"What do you think is going to happen in high school?"_

_He turned his head towards Ally, confused. "What do you mean?"_

___She closed her eyes and breathed in slowly before choking out, "I mean, are we still going to be friends?"_

___Austin's mouth dropped open in shock, "What? Of course we are Als! Why would you say something like that?"_

_She rolled on her side, facing away from him, "No reason."_

_He sat up and put his hand on her forearm. "Come on Ally, you can tell me."_

_She sighed and sat up too, "Isn't it obvious? You'll be carried away be the popular crowd and I'll be left in the dust." She wiped away at a wetness on her cheeks. She hadn't even known she'd been crying._

_Austin didn't say anything, he just enveloped the brunette in his arms and smoothed down her hair, letting her cry it all out in his open flannel. _

_Ally grabbed fist fulls of his white undershirt and shook with her uneven breathing, trying to not look like a complete wuss in front of Austin. But it's true, she's going to lose her best friend and have to fend for herself in the big scary school. Her bully's wouldn't have any thing holding them back this time round. All through out 7th and 8th grade, Austin had been by her side, protecting her as best as he could. But if what Cassidy told her is true, he'll leave her for the flamboyant, popular lifestyle and forget all about her. _

_"Ally, i need you to listen because what I'm telling you is the absolute truth." said Austin softly into her ear, "I care more about you then I do about being popular. I don't need those people, I don't like those people. All I need is you."_

_Ally let go of his shirt and looked up at him, her eyes wide and disbelieving. _Could this be true? Does Austin actually like me back?_ "Do you mean that?"_

_He smiled warmly and kissed her forehead, "Of course, your my best friend. And I don't ever want that to change." _

_Ally's heart felt like it shattered into a million pieces. Her entire being wanted to just curl up and cry again for even thinking like that. _So this is what is feels like to be friend zoned. _But she still forced a smile and continued to watch the sunset, his arm remaining wrapped around her shoulders._

_***^.^***_

Austin stared up at the white ceiling from his hospital bed, his nose scrunched form the overwhelming smell of antiseptic, cleaning supplies and medicine. The white linoleum floor blended into the white walls that matched the curtains and about _everything _in this tiny god-forsaken room. In fact, the lack of color in here made his head swim even more. Of course, that just reminded him of how much color Ally used to wear in 9th grade. It was always three corresponding colors and a splash of a different, random color. Usually it was a warm one like orange or yellow. And her chestnut hair is always so vibrant. When Ally had visited Austin earlier, she stood out against the starch walls, even though she was wearing dark hues.

He had never been so happy to see the color black.

Ally had looked like she wanted to cry when she walked in, the concern for his well being made him smile. In the end, it was worth it to know that she does still care, that there is still hope for them to be friends.

Maybe even more than friends.

Of course, then she had to be her genius self and ruin the moment.

He wanted to tell her about the gang so badly, but the timing had to be perfect. Not while he's condemned to this hospital bed and unable to chase after her. There is still so much she doesn't know yet, and for not knowing, it'll cost Ally her life.

No. He wouldn't let that happen.

Austin picked up his iPhone and dialed up Ally's cell. It rang once and went straight to voicemail. _What am I going to do!? _He sent her a text. Then five more, and several minutes later, he sent ten texts to her phone. _She must be _really _pissed. Way to go Austin, way to go. _Austin considered texting Dez, but even he doesn't know what Austin has been involved with for the past several years. Trish is probably pissed at him as well, so that's a no-go.

He rubbed his forehead with his good hand and contemplated what he was going to do next. He had a plan, a stupid, crazy, painful and outrageous plan. But if it was for Ally's sake, he would do anything.

Austin clamped down on his tongue to keep from crying out as he removed the needles from his arm, first peeling off the adhesive tape and placing the two needles on the tray next to him. One was continuously squirting out fluids while the other dripped out the last of the blood Ally had donated. He slowly swung his feet over the side of the bed and stood up, careful not to move so abruptly in case he faints. He stripped off his gown and put on the spare clothes his mom brought him, carefully sliding the beanie over the bandages on his head.

Austin cracked open the door, looking for the doctor before putting on his sunglasses and strolled out of his tiny room and headed for the front door. Even the secretary didn't look up. As soon as he was out, he went for the bicycle rack and took the only one not locked up. An adult sized, pink one with flower stickers and a decorative basket. _Man I have no dignity. _However, not wanting to waste another second, he zoomed out of the parking lot and only had one thought in mind.

_I hope I'm not too late._

_***^.^***_

Ally laid sprawled on her living room couch, her hair a pulled up into a high bun to keep off of her hot neck. She clutched her cell in both hands, pressed against her chest as she awaited the knock on her front door to signal that her Stalker had arrived.

But there was nothing. _He would come for me right? If something did happen at her house tonight, he would be there. _Except, there was that little voice in the back of her head saying that he wouldn't be coming today. She was on her own tonight. _It's probably just nothing, Austin must have been lying. _But then she remembered his face at the hospital. It was true concern mixed with something she'd rather not think about. Otherwise, she would be crushed by the guilt already piled across her shoulders.

In other words, it was love that sparkled in his hazel eyes. _Love for _me.

_NO! That's crazy, he's the one who's trying to kill me! He tried to kidnap me! Austin ruined my life._

She kept that thought in her mind as her phone began to vibrate with endless texts from Austin.

_Do not answer. He ruined your life remember. _

She bit her lip and stared hopelessly at her phone that was completely spazzing out in her palm, going off with even more texts and missed phone calls alerts. She contemplating reading just one, but then again...

_Turn it off, he's not even worth your time Ally. _

She set her jaw and jammed down on the power button with a little too much force. Her phone silenced immediately and she tossed it aside with a sigh of relief. She craned her neck to looked up at the time, 10:29. _Maybe I should just sleep here, in case My Stalker does show up. _Her eyes fluttered closed and she passed out, letting her dreams wrap her up in a think embrace.

***^.^*** _  
_

_"Austin, I told you, I have terrible stage fright. Please don't make me do this."_

_Austin chuckled and shook his head, leaning back against the piano in the practice room "All I'm asking you to do is to sing me the new song you wrote."_

_"I don't want to, you'll think it's stupid." she looked down ashamed, clutching her song book tight to her chest. _

_Austin gave her a shocked look, "Ally! I've read what you've written before. Your stuff is amazing!"_

_She shot her head up, furious. "You've read my book!"_

_He looked away, rubbing his neck sheepishly as he spoke, "Yeah, well... that's not important anymore. And if it will make you feel better, you can sing something else."_

_Ally pursed her lips in contemplation, "I don't know Austin. I don't think i can."_

_He nodded and stood up, "Oh okay." He walked towards his acoustic guitar on display and strapped it on. "Then I can sing the first verse okay? Don't worry, you'll know the song." _

_He began strumming a G chord to the beginning of Brave by Sara Bareilles._

**_You can be amazing_**

**_You can turn a phrase into a weapon or a drug_**

**_You can be an outcast_**

**_Or be the backlash of somebody's lack of love_**

**_Or you can start speaking up_**

**_Nothing's gonna hurt you the way that words do_**

**_And they settle 'neath your skin_**

**_Kept on the inside and no sunlight_**

**_Sometimes a shadow wins_**

**_But I wonder what would happen if you..._**

_Austin paused to look at Ally and signal her turn to sing, but she just shook her head and looked down in shame._

**_Say what you wanna say_**

**_And let the words fall out_**

_He began circling Ally at the chorus, occasionally nudging her to join in, but she remained standing with her mouth clamped shut. _

**_Honestly I wanna see you be brave _**

**_With what you want to say _**

**_And let your words fall out _**

**_Honestly I wanna see you be brave _**

_Ally opened her mouth slightly and muttered along with him._

**_I just wanna see you_**

**_I just wanna see you_**

**_I just wanna see you _**

**_I wanna see you be brave (x2)_**

_He stopped singing after that and let Ally take over, who didn't even notice. By now, her confidence had grown and she closed her eyes, swaying with the music and she sung in her melodious, falsetto._

_**Everybody's been ther, everybody's been stared down**  
_

_**By the enemy**_

_**Fallen for the fear and done some disappearing **_

_**Bow down to the mighty  
**_

_**Don't run, stop holing your tongue**_

_**Maybe there's a way out of the cage where you live**_

_**Maybe one of these days you can let the light in**_

_**Show me how big your brave is **_

_Ally began dancing around with Austin as he jammed out on the guitar, her foot pushing against the floor as she spun in a circle, arms outstretched. Before taking on the chorus along with Austin, their voices harmonizing on instinct.  
_

**_Say what you wanna say_**

**_Don't let the words fall out_**

**_Honestly I wanna see you be brave_**

**_With what you want to say_**

**_ And let the words fall out_**

**_ Honestly I wanna see you be brave_**

_Ally hadn't realized this, but Austin had set down his guitar and took her hand, having them dance together to the music that swelled and pulsed in their heads. Austin's moves where more graceful while Ally's where choppy and wild, but she hardly cared now. He spun her around, fast. This, Ally was not prepared for and she snatched her had away to make him stop, but her head was now spinning, leaving her self control minimized. She had absolutely no control in what happened next, but it was still embarrassing as hell. _

_Ally tripped over the end of the rug and flung herself forward, her target happening to be poor Austin who never saw it coming. He wrapped his thick arms around her before they tumbled to the ground in a heap. The two teens legs were tangled and Ally laid on top of her friend, their noses touching and her hands clutching his shirt. Austin's arms were still wrapped around her small framed, pulling her even closer. They stared into each other's eyes, Ally's doe eyes widened to saucers as the thought of their faces being any closer. Austin's mouth opened to speak, but Ally didn't listen due to his retched breath. Her nose was overwhelmed with the smell of... gasoline? She sat up, sweating profusely and looked around blinking. _Why is it so hot all of a sudden?

_Ally look back down for Austin, but didn't see anything. Instead, she saw black Nike shoes in front of her. Ally didn't look up to find the owner, but remained motionless as the feet remained in her direction for a little while longer, watching, before turning away and running out the door._

* * *

The scene of her practice room soon began to fade to blackness and Ally blinked away the finale remnants of the scene before focusing back on reality. But all she could see was orange, orange everywhere. Ally closed her eyes and shook her head before opening them again.

She produced a piercing scream of pure terror.

Fire licked up at the walls of her living room and half the carpet was already ablaze. It stretched across the white fibers like a hand, trying to make a grab for Ally. She tried to sit up, but had failed to notice that she was bond to the couch. Long, thick strands of duct tape stretched across her legs, torso and chest. Making it only possible for Ally to move her head.

She opened her mouth to call for help, but got cut off when the smoke got caught into her lungs, throwing her into a hacking fit. Her eyes watered and she blinked rapidly to do away with the tears, only to impair her vision further. _Is this really how I'm going to die? My corpse a smoking heap of unidentifiable matter? All distinct features ash on the ground around me? _The tears began to fall, but not because of the smoke, but because of the fear and dread that was consuming her mind.

"ally..." Then she heard it, her name being called from the abyss her brain had decided to take residence in. Now having already given up all hope of survival.

"ALLY!" _It couldn't be, could it? My Stalker has finally arrived!_

"Over here!" her voice cracked and made her cough again, but it was just barely audible by her savior who stormed into the living room. Ally's vision was still limited due to the blurry tears and foggy smoke, but she could just make out a dark cap atop the person's head. She smiled, "Thank god your here!"

Her Stalker didn't speak, but instead set to work cutting away her bindings with a sharp tool in his right hand. One by one, the tape broke away, and the fire crept closer and closer to the pair by the couch. It was until the fire reached up her saviors pant leg that he finished freeing Ally from her binds. She tried to sit up fast, but fell back, dizzy from lack of oxygen. Wasting no time, he scooped up the brunette and raced to the front door, avoiding falling debris and large flames. Knowing better than to touch the door with his hand, he kicked it open and stumbled out into the dark night, collapsing on her front lawn.

Ally rolled over and coughed repeatedly, her body jolting with each fit. She tasted bile on her tongue, but forced it back down, refusing to loose her dinner in public. Speaking of which, she rubbed her eyes and turned to face her savior, expecting to see a hooded boy, but instead gasped in shock at who was next to her.

Austin sat on the grass next to her, grimacing as he slid off his beanie, revealing the bloody bandages wrapped firmly around his head. He gripped his bad wrist as well and looked back at her, trying his best to smile. "I told you not to go home Ally. Why didn't you listen to me?"

Ally looked back at him with new tear streaks trailing down her dusty face. She noted how his entire right pant leg was scorched off, revealing raw, red skin underneath. Her own clothes too were burned off at the hems, both her pajama shorts and Click Five T-shirt a ratty mess. "I'm sorry Austin."

He looked back up at her, pain forgotten completely at her words. "What?"

The tears came more quickly as she hugged her shoulders with misery, "I'm so, soooo sorry Austin. I should have listened. I'm an idiot, I put us both into danger, _again."_

Austin didn't speak, he just sat in stunned silence as his arms mechanically brought Ally's shivering body close to his chest and let her cry into his shoulder. Only barely hearing the wailing sirens advancing the still ablaze house.

**Well?... what did you all think? Please tell me! It'll make me write faster ;) oh that's right, i went there. I actually had half of this written for 2 weeks already, but didn't know what else to do until now. So if you found a mistake, that's because I dished this out real fast and could only look over and edit once. An yes, it usually takes 3 times to get most of the errors out. **

**Legally mine until provided otherwise, **

**-jonasfangirling**


End file.
